fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Dragon Slayer Magic
Light Dragon Slayer Magic (光の滅竜魔法 Kō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a variant of the Lost Magic of Dragon Slayer Magic as well as being a Caster Magic which bases it's attacks off the elements of Light Magic to bring the capable mage to match such power as the legendary creatures of Dragons, avian reptilians that have been renowned for their great strength and power over the Human population of Earth Land during the old days before their Civil War, which Dragon Slayer Magic is primarily used to reach the level of a dragon to immensely harm them or even completely kill a dragon all together. This Dragon Slayer Magic involves manipulating and concentrating the energy of one's ethernano to cast powerful spells associated with Dragon attacks against opponents, leaving devastating strikes and damage on their opponents must they be too careless, as well as empowering the positive emotions of one's soul in order to conjure up the basic element of Darkness magic as a physical and apparent form in the atmosphere. Essentially the opposite to Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic, Light Dragon Slayer Magic just like it's opposite revolves around the consumption of not only energy from Light Magic but as well as positive emotions and vibes that are given off by sentient beings which can be very hard to do as not many people are happy when battling against a Light Dragon Slayer, however the consumption of positive emotions can be turned to the user's favor as they can somehow make themselves positive which in turn powers up their Light Dragon Slayer magic well enough as opposed to the consumption of others'. Description This magic allows Lucius to generate light from his body and his lungs. Allowing him to increase his strength, speed, and defense. The light is far stronger then any other Light Magic. It can burn less then a second and disintegrates anything pass five seconds. Lucius also shows to manipulate surrounding light in his own way, however he has not claimed it to be part of this magic and not normal magic. Light Dragon Slayers can generate, bend, transfer, disperse, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various degrees, making this branch of Dragon Slayer Magic a very versatile one. A great usage of the magic, as demonstrated by Emilio, was the application of the speed of light. As it is physically impossible to travel at the speed of light completely with a human body, Emilio just creates a light coating in any intended part of his body (e.g: he coats his feet to kick someone), therefore increasing the speed of his attacks, and overall power and strength. Moves Light Dragon Slayer Magic has been claimed to be an offensive, defensive and healing-type of magic. Lucius' Spells *'Light Dragon: Roar: '''Breaths in light and release a beam of light that can disintegrate anything. *'Light Dragon: Sacred Fist: Covers his fist(s) in solid light increase the power in his hands. *'Light Dragon: Sacred Kick: '''Like his fist, he covers his feet with light to enhance the damage of his kick. He can also use this technique to his speed for a short amount of time. *'Light Dragon: Tail Whip: 'By covering his feet, he spins on the floor and creates multiply streams of light that whip everybody and everything around him. It can also be used as a defense. *'Light Dragon: Wing Attack: 'Covering his arms, he can release long whips of light towards the opponents in front of him. Works well with a large group of people. *'Light Dragon: Joust Horn: 'He surrounds his body with light, charges towards his opponents and headbutts his opponents stomachs. If his opponents not strong enough, he can go right through them. *'Light Dragon: Shining Bomb: 'He summons light into a ball above his head. The more he waits, the more powerful it is. When it hits his opponent, it will cause a massive explosion and will leave a aurora for 5 seconds. *'Light Dragon: Heavens Pillars: 'Lucius summons a tower of light above his body or anywhere in his sight. He can summon more then one. *'Dragon's Slayer Secret Art: **'Blinding Angel: Piercing Twin Fangs: '''Lucius summons two blades of Light energy. The blades are strong enough to cut through Dragon Scales. He can use it for different ways. **'X-Formation: He charges toward his opponent with his arms crossed. Once he makes contact, the blade will cut through peoples skin and will leave small light particles in the wound. One second later, the particles will explode. One-Hit KO move. **'Sacred Dance Formation: '''More used as a fighting movement. He swings his arms around in a certain formation and each strike will cut through his opponents skin. Will not explode, more a multiply piercing move. **'Blinding Angel: Heaven's Judgment: 'Like Natsu, Fire Dragon Fist. He release a barrage of fist towards his opponent, however. Instead of exploding, the light goes through the opponent. This technique will cause more damage if Lucius sees his opponent evil level. **'Ancient Weapon Form: Blinding Angel: Seven Swords of Heaven: 'Unlike most of his techniques, he summons 7 blades that circle his body. The blade will increase in speed, making a halo around him. He will then throw his blades towards his opponent, and if the opponent isn't strong enough or prepared enough, the blade will cut him/her in haft. '''Defensive Techniques: '''Techniques that prevent or weakens attacks. Also used as a distraction. *'Light Dragon: Howl: 'Release sound waves that causes everybody to cover there ears. Gives him time to strike. *'Light Dragon: Wing Guard: 'Two wings cover his front side of his body, reducing damage. *'Light Dragon: Solar Flare: 'Releases a bright light that blinds everybody around him, except himself. '''Healing Techniques: '''Allows him to heal people by releasing small burst of energy into the wounds. *'High-Level Healing Magic: 'Like Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, but weaker and takes longer then Wendy's. *'Self Regeneration: 'If he stands still for a long amount of time, his body will return to normal. Emilio's Spells *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Archangel '(大天使'' Dai Tenshi''): Emilio's signature skill and the origin of his worldwide title. The Archangel technique allows Emilio to generate two long, golden wings that allow him to fly at overwhelming speeds, to glide and to fight in mid-air, making him very hard to hit by a land enemy. His wings are made of sheer magic power and, instead of fluttering, they vibrate at incredible speeds, able of reaching 1000 vibrations per minute, even surpassing a hummingbird's. ::*'Light Dragon's Feather Fall ' (光竜の羽下 Kōryū no Haga): Releases a wave of small beams resembling feathers from his wings. ::*'Light Dragon's Wing Attack ' (光竜の翼撃 Kōryū no Yokugeki): From his wings, he charges two energy beams, each one on each wing, that swirl around his wings, then unleashing them with great speed. It was strong enough to break the enemy's arm and almost taking its arm. LightDS5.png|Light Dragon's Roar LightDS1.png|Light Dragon's Revolving Heaven Dance LightDS2.png|Light Dragon's Violent Light LightDS3.png|Light Dragon's Wild Prayer LightDS4.png|Light Dragon's Thousand Jewels Trivia *Light Dragon Slayer Magic has a lot in common to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic